Charles Sanderson
Summary Charles Sanderson is Jane Core's 98 year old ex-butler, and Jamison Sanderson's father. He is a very weak man, mentally, and physically due to his old age. He loved his son, hates his wife, and is very kind, he just wants to help his son have a good life. Personality Charles is an extremely old, and extremely weak character. He immediately caves in and helps anyone who makes him. He is very kind, and was only forced to be evil by the woman who kidnapped him. Biography Season Three We first meet Charles in season three (scene shown in season two), when Antoinette goes to Jane's house. Charles takes Antoinette to her. We see him again in the season four finale, when Jane accidentally reveals that she's spent the last decade torturing him, and forcing him to serve her. Jamison realizes that his wife and sister-in-law have been lying to him the entire time, and he asks his father to team up with him and David to take down Mozart before the girls do. Season Four Jamison and Charles' rejoicing is very happy for the both of them, and they discuss so many things, but realize that now that David's dead, they must find Mozart on their own. Suddenly, Mozart appears, taunts them, and lures them back to Jane's mansion, where they trap both Charles and Jamison, whilst Mozart escapes. Jamison and his father are now locked in cages suspended over a 10 storey pit, awaiting Jane's torture. Mozart, Jane, and Antoinette go back and forth, and then it arises that Jane and Antoinette need to go back in time, to bring their "master" to the future. They let out Charles and Jamison to help them find time machine plans that Jane inherited. Antoinette finds the plans, and says they need a few ingredients. Antoinette says that Charles needs to find Martian Dust, and that it can be found at the nearby NASA research facility. Charles easily waddles in and grabs a bunch of it. The crew gets back, and the four of them use all of the gathered ingredients to travel to the past. They find Mandy (the master) just as she was shot by Marina, and grab her. They lock her in Marina's freezer, and cryogenically freeze her for 50 years. They go back to the future, and find her. They ease her into the 21st century, and then bring her to Jane's lab to find... Mozart is missing! Antoinette and Jane get mad at Jamison for not seeing if he was faking it, and then Mandy steps in. She slaps both Jamison and Charles off of Jane's suspended lab, sending them 10 storeys into the ground, with David and Marina. They both die instantly. Season Five It is revealed that Charles' spirit exists in The Zeroth Dimension, and is being tortured endlessly. It continues to be tortured endlessly, until season 10. Season Ten Charles' torturer is subdued by his wife, and then his wife proceeds to work on him. Jamison tells her to stop, and she injures him severely. Season Twelve After Ginger escapes, Mildred consults Mozart for help, using Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. She grabs Mozart and resurrects him, but Mandy keeps the portal open, and pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. Appearance Charles has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). He has the same wavy hair as his son and grandson, but his is bright white, due to his 98-year-old age. He wears a very fancy suit (as he was Jane's butler) which includes a plaid tie. He has very thin, but lengthy shoes. he has many wrinkles. Very rare to find those in Conniving Puffin. He is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Fred. Powers Charles has no powers. He is a normal human. Weaknesses Any weaknesses a normal human would have, Charles has. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Charles was born nearly a hundred years ago. * Death - Charles was thrown off of a suspended laboratory by Mandy Sheer. * Resurrection - Pulled through a portal into the third dimension. Trivia * Charles' wife hates him. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}